Di Saat Hujan Turun
by Banjir TomatCeri
Summary: Kado kecil dari para Panitia Contest BTC II untuk para juara 3 dari masing-masing kategori dengan penname, AsaManis TomatCeri, Trancy Anafeloz, dan Nta-unfinished. Semoga senang dengan pemberian sederhana kami. Selamat membaca Savers.


standard disclaimer applied

_**Yusha Daesung**_ Proudly Present

_**Di Saat Hujan Turun**_

Pairing

SasuSaku

Warning(s) :

The Romance/Drama typed, Alternative Universe, Typo(s), Oneshot, Lil' OoC, Bad EYD, DLDR.

Summary :

Setidaknya hujan hari itu dapat mengukir kebersamaan sesaat di antara mereka.

Dedicated for :

Juara 3 dari kategori '_**Semi Canon**_'dengan penname '_**Trancy Anafeloz**_' yang berjudul '_**Langit Sebagai Saksi Mata**_'

X

X

X

_**Di Saat Hujan Turun**_

Di sebuah halte tunggu di depan sebuah Universitas yang tampak mulai sepi, seorang gadis berambut merah jambu tengah mendongak, menatap langit dengan kedua bohlam matanya yang berwarna hijau bening cerah, seolah bertolak belakang dengan langit yang kini menggelap dengan hawa dingin yang seakan menggerogoti tulang.

Wajahnya jadi muram ketika titik demi titik kecil air mulai jatuh susul-menyusul satu sama lain menuju bumi. Makin lama kian deras datangnya. Langit memang sudah mendung sedari tadi, namun sepertinya baru sekarang rintikan air ini akhirnya memilih turun. Dan menghalangi setiap orang untuk melakukan aktivitasnya di luar kediaman mereka.

Bunyi rinainya mulai menutup suara-suara lain yang tak kalah nyaring. Seolah ingin mengalahkan suara hujan yang kian memenuhi ruang dengar. Makin lama kian deras diiring dengan sapuan angin yang membuat hujan itu makin menyeramkan dan tampak seperti menghasilkan kabut.

Kendaraan-kendaraanpun melenggang karenanya.

Gadis itu mundur dua langkah dengan cepat, saat hujan mulai menyentuhnya dengan percikan kecil disertai dengan hembusan angin yang membawa setidaknya sedikit partikel air bersama mereka.

Ia menggunakan terusan _vintage polkadot_ hitam merah dengan sebuah sepatu jenis kanvas berwarna hitam _stripes_ putih tulang. Gadis itu memegangi tas bertali panjang berbahan kain berwarna putih polos dengan aksen hanya _merk_ tas yang terdapat pada bagian depannya dengan huruf _cambria_, yang menyampir pada pundaknya.

Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang sebahu Ia biarkan tergerai, sedangkan poni bagian depannya Ia jepit dengan dua jepitan manis berwarna merah membentuk huruf 'x' pada bagian atas rambutnya yang tertahan ke belakang.

"Coba tadi aku ikut Ino Saja," Ia mulai berbicara sendiri. Lebih tepatnya terdengar seperti keluhan. Tangan kanannya memegangi _handphone _corbynya yang tampaknya tengah kehabisan daya.

Gadis itu meruntukki kebodohannya, jelas-jelas jika Ia memilih pulang dengan Ino naik motor _matic_nya, mungkin sekarang Ia sudah engkang-engkang kaki bersantai di atas sofa panjang rumahnya dengan makanan ringan dan juga komik koleksinya. Tapi ini, Ia malah memilih menunggu dijemput kakaknya. Akasuna Sasori. _Handphone_nya mati, dan kemungkinan besar si Sasori itu bisa lupa jikalau Ia punya adik jika sudah bersama kekasihnya. Hhh~ memang harus sial, ya sial.

Gadis itu menoleh dan sedikit berbalik dari posisi berdirinya, ketika ada sosok lain yang menerobos hujan menuju ke halte tempatnya berada sekarang.

Seorang pemuda yang sanggup membuat tubuhnya menegang seketika. Ia entah kenapa mulai beringsut mundur dengan langkah gugup dan juga, malu?

Si pemuda masih merunduk, menyapu-nyapu kecil _jacket hoodie_ putih yang Ia kenakan. Tampaknya akibat berlari tadi, _hoodie_ si pemuda terkena cipratan tanah basah yang berasal dari langkahnya.

Dari posisi lain, gadis tadi masih tak berkutik. Tangannya makin kencang mencengkram tas selempangnya. Gadis itu tak berekspressi apapun. Wajahnya hanya bisa manatap terpaku pada sosok yang sekarang balas memperhatikannya, semakin membuat tubuh gadis itu terasa terpaku tepat di mana posisinya sekarang.

"Hn?"

Mata itu mengerjap kecil, setelah cukup sadar, gadis itu mangangguk sekilas lalu membuang arah pandangnya ke arah lain. Wajahnya serasa terbakar, pemuda itu terlalu menatapnya dengan wajahnya yang tampan dan dengan tatapan _innoncent_. Tahukah dia? Ini akan berakibat buruk bagi kesehatan jantung si gadis?

Hening, pemuda itu tampaknya sedikit bergerak dari posisi awalnya tadi. Ia kali ini berada tepat di samping si gadis dengan jarak yang sedikit renggang.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu melirik gerak itu lewat ujung matanya. Mengurangi gugup yang entah mengapa menghadirkan rasa tak nyaman, gadis itu menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Sedang sepasang mata itu berulang kali melirik-lirik kecil pada sosok yang berada di tempatnya.

Bukannya tak sadar, pemuda itu tahu bahwa gadis itu masih saja selalu mencuri-curi waktu memandanginya. Membuat pemuda itu entah kenapa merasakan sedikitnya perasaan tak nyaman. Rasa tak nyaman yang Ia rasakan di sini memang sudah cukup lama Ia rasakan.

Ia kenal gadis ini. Sangat kenal malah. Dia Haruno Sakura. Gadis ini teman masa kecilnya dulu, namun tak begitu dekat sekarang. Entah sial atau apa, Sasuke dari dulu sampai sekarang tak kunjung jua lepas dari bayang-bayang si gadis. Kadang Ia berpikir, apakah tuhan memberikan takdir lain di balik kebersamaan secara kebetulannya selama bertahun-tahun ini dengan nona berwajah manis yang ada di sampingnya ini?

Entahlah.

Hujan masih sama derasnya. Dan rerintikkannya yang cukup membuat semua suara tertutupi. Bising dengan suara khas dari hempasan antara kawanan air langit itu menuju bumi.

"Hn?"

Sakura tersentak, lekas-lekas Ia berpaling, dan menyelipkan anak rambutnya dengan gugup ke balik cuping telinganya. Jantungnya serasa berdegum cepat mengalahkan suara hujan yang Ia dengar. Bahkan semua darah yang mengaliri tubuhnya serasa panas dingin tak karuan.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Ada apa dengan gadis ini?

Mungkin Sasuke tak menyadari, bahwa bagi seorang gadis, entah kenapa memandangi seseorang yang disukainya bisa menjadi hal yang amat sangat penting. Entahlah. Tak cukup banyak alasan untuk mengungkapkan dibalik kekenapaan itu. Tapi yang pasti, wajah orang yang disukai itu jauh lebih menarik dari hal apapun.

Tertangkap basah tengah mencuri pandang seperti itu, spontan membuat Sakura tentu saja malu. Ia meruntuk dalam hati, bahwa Tuhan sudah cukup menyiksanya untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini.

"Kau kenapa?" Suara datar itu terdengar. Dengan posisi si penanya yang kali ini menaruh lengannya santai di balik saku celananya. Matanya mengamati pergerakan orang yang ditanyainya.

Sakura spontan berbalik, malah terlalu cepat. Matanya yang bulat kian membulat lucu, dengan wajah polos dan merah Ia menggeleng kecil tanpa bisa bersuara sekecil apapun. Remasan pada tasnya mengerat lagi.

Sasuke menarik nafasnya bosan, Ia membuang arah pandang. Seharusnya Ia tahu, bahwa di manapun Ia berada, Ia selalu menjadi kiblatnya para kaum hawa. Termasuk Haruno Sakura yang memang dari dulu sudah memperhatikannya.

Sasuke tahu itu. Bahkan sadar kalau pesonanya ini memang menjadi magnet tersendiri untuk kaum berjenis kelamin gadis, perempuan, wanita, sekalipun itu dari golongan nenek-nenek.

"Berhentilah melakukan hal bodoh." Pemuda itu sedikit menggunakan suara nyaring ketika berseru demikian, Ia mencoba mengalahkan suara derasnya hujan yang menulikan jarak dengar antara Ia dan juga Sakura. "Apa kau tak bosan melakukan hal tak penting itu secara terus-menerus, heh?"

Sakura yang memang dari tadi memandanginya kini mengerjap. Dengan asumsi dan suara khasnya Ia menyahuti. "Maafkan aku." Tubuhnya merunduk sejenak. Lalu tegap dengan gaya yang teramat canggung karena ucapan Sasuke yang Ia rasa adalah kalimat sindiran untuk dirinya. Lihatlah, bahkan sekarang Sakura tak jauh bedanya dari para fans Sasuke di luaran sana bukan?

"Hn? Untuk apa minta maaf?" kali ini mereka saling pandang, namun dalam cara yang berbeda. "Kau sudah lama mengenalku, dan aku yakin kau tahu apa yang aku suka dan aku tak suka."

Sedikit kurang mengerti namun menangkap kilasan arti, Sakura mengangguk dalam diam.

"Bicaralah, aku tidak sedang memarahi muridku jika kau tahu."

"Maafkan aku."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dari tadi minta maaf, minta maaf, minta maaf terus. Apa gadis ini tak punya hal lain untuk disampaikan selain ucapan permintaan maaf yang Sasuke sendiri tak tahu untuk apa ucapan itu. Kan gadis itu tidak melakukan sebuah kejahatan pada dirinya. Ya, kecuali memandanginya seperti barusan.

Hening. Kali ini Sasuke melirik penampilan gadis itu. Ia memang selalu tampil sederhana namun manis pikirnya. Itulah sebabnya ada tempat tersendiri bagi Sakura di dalam benak pemuda itu. Dan lagi, tampaknya gadis ini kini jauh lebih dewasa sekarang.

Hah, entah sejak kapan, Sasuke selalu memperhatikan gadis ini dari tahun ke tahun selama mereka bersama. Dan kenyataannya sekarang, ketidak perhatiannya kiranya cukup mengurangi pengetahuannya akan Sakura yang sekarang. Apa ini karena mereka kekurangan waktu bersama mereka?

Oh, ayolah. Ini tak sama seperti dulu. Mereka kini sudah sama-sama beranjak dewasa. Bukan lagi dua orang bocah kecil yang bahkan untuk mandi bersamapun tak ambil pusing.

Gadis ini kini berbeda dari bocah yang dulu Sasuke tahu suka memakai kaos dalaman serta celana pendek dengan rambut ikat dua yang tak pernah hilang dari penampilannya. Bocah yang hobinya memanjat pohon namun tak pernah berhasil untuk turun setelahnya. Serta bocah manis yang rela memberikannya sebuah jaket ketika hujan turun saat Sasuke menangisi kepergiaan kakaknya yang meninggal karena kanker.

Sakura yang Ia kenal di usia delapan belas tahun lebih tiga bulan ini, jauh lebih manis dari yang dulu. Ia tampak lebih segar dengan rambut pendek sebahunya yang berwarna khas yang mungkin orang lain takkan percaya jikalau itu rambut asli. Jika dulu Sakura berkulit putih pucat, kini gadis itu lebih kepada warna yang hidup. Namun satu yang tak pernah hilang dari gadis itu, dari dulu sampai sekarang, detik ini. Senyumannya, senyumannya masih tetap sama. Senyuman manis namun rapuh yang membuat Sasuke ingin dapat melihat itu tiap pagi di kala Ia terbangun kelak.

Em, tunggu sebentar.

Itu tadi kalimat lamaran atau apa?

"Kau tak berubah," suara kecil pemuda itu mampu membuat Sakura tersentak. Gadis itu menoleh padanya, menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang terjatuh dengan gerakan gugup ke belakang telinga.

Sasuke menoleh, wajahnya tak menampakkan emosi apapun. "Masih tetap Sakura, tujuh tahun yang silam."

Mata gadis itu mengerjap kecil. Apa maksudnya?

Sakura mencoba mencari arti di bayangan onyx Sasuke yang menampilkan pantulan dirinya di sana.

Apakah pemuda ini bermaksud untuk menyatakan bahwa Ia tak melupakan Sakura? Atau bagaimana? Sasuke memang sahabat kecilnya, namun tujuh tahun silam, tujuh tahun silam. Catat itu. Dan dari dulu, Sakura sudah merasa bahwa Ia tak bisa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke karena si pemuda Uchiha ini terlalu berkelas, berbanding jauh dengan dirinya yang tak punya banyak teman karena sifatnya yang condong entah kenapa kurang di senangi oleh orang lain.

Sakura bukannya tak mau bergaul dengan Sasuke. Namun nyatanya, menjaga jarak dari pemuda itu bisa membuatnya lebih banyak mendapatkan teman perempuan dibandingkan dulu, ketika Sakura masih memilih berteman dengan Sasuke.

Rasanya ruang gerak Sakura jadi susah, karena di mana-mana, pandangan meremehkan dari para gadis yang menyatakan diri mereka sebagai _fans_ dari Sasuke itu selalu mengarah padanya. Sampai akhirnya, jarak itu ada dan memisahkan pertemanan mereka.

Namun biarpun begitu, Sakura tak pernah berhenti mengawasi Sasuke dari sisi pandangnya. Awalnya memang karena merasa Sasuke itu sahabatnya, sahabat yang Sakura rasa harus dilindungi dan juga diperhatikan. Tapi sayangnya, waktu mengubah itu semua. Perasaan itu menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang abstrak dan sesak setiap kali melihat pemuda itu dikelilingi oleh para gadis cantik yang silih berganti meneriaki Sasuke saat di manapun pemuda itu berada.

Rasanya, perasaan itu ingin Ia kubur. Sebelum benar-benar hidup dengan subur di hatinya.

Seulas senyum kecil namun gugup, membalas kalimat Sasuke barusan. Gadis itu membuang pandang pada rianaian hujan yang tak kunjung jua reda sedari tadi.

"Aku memang begini kan?" Ucapnya, "lagi pula, tak ada gunanya juga mengubah sesuatu yang memang tak bisa dirubah."

Alis Sasuke terangkat. Entah kenapa, Sakura seperti menyindir situasi di antara mereka.

"Lama juga ya kita tidak berbincang, ah―" gadis itu menyelipkan tawa kecil saat Ia berkata, "―bertegur sapa maksudku."

Hujan dari atas sana terus turun menyentuh bumi dengan suara susul-menyusul.

"Kita sama-sama punya kehidupan baru ya Sasuke."

"Hn." Pemuda itu membuang muka, sama seperti yang Sakura lakukan, Ia menahan nafasnya ketika angin yang cukup kencang menabrak mereka. Pemuda itu menutup matanya, nafasnya mengumpul lagi satu-satu. Butiran-butiran air hujan itu mengenai wajah mereka dalam bentuk embun.

Jangan buat semua ini menjadi buruk di awal perbaikan yang ingin Sasuke lakukan untuk hubungan mereka.

Dan, mata mereka bertemu. Ketika sama-sama memilih untuk menoleh dan membuka mata.

"Di kehidupan baru, apa boleh aku mengenalmu lagi?"

Waktu seakan menghimpit Sasuke. Semuanya terasa lambat, dan berhenti kala kalimat ajakan syarat akan arti itu meluncur tulus dari Sakura. Pemuda itu bungkam, ketika senyuman khas yang Ia kenal dari gadis itu mulai melengkung kecil di sana. Benar, gadis itu tak berubah.

Dan bagi Sakura sendiri, membunuh perasaannya memang tidaklah gampang. Seperti Ia mendapatkan kado _special_ di ulang tahunnya setelah habis-habisan merengek pada orang tuanya dan esoknya kado itu sudah ada di kamarnya dalam jumlah dan bentuk yang Ia inginkan.

Perasaan gadis itu berontak. Di kala Ia sadar, Sasuke begitu dekat. Dan tangan serta hati Sakura begitu ingin menggapainya lagi. Gadis itu ingin mencoba sekali lagi, dan menanggapi pandangan meremehkan dari gadis-gadis itu dari sisi yang dewasa. Jauh lebih sabar dan juga tak mengambil sisi _negative_nya_. _Ia tak mau hubungannya dengan Sasuke putus lagi untuk kali ini. Dalam ikatan apapun itu.

Sasuke masih bungkam, namun ketika Sakura mengulurkan tangan kecil yang dulu terulur membantunya serta menyelimuti pundaknya dengan jaket itu. Pertahanannya seketika runtuh, hancur berpuing. Diraihnya tangan itu, lalu menarik gadis itu ke pelukkannya. Dengan gerakan lembut, Ia membentengi punggung Sakura dengan tangan kuatnya. Serta menaruh letak kepalanya dengan nyaman di sisi kiri pundak gadis itu.

Sedang Sakura. Ia balas memeluk Sasuke sembari memberikan usapan kecil di punggung sahabat terkasihnya itu.

"Kau seolah berkata bahwa aku yang membuangmu." Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Padahal kau sendiri yang menjaga jarak dariku."

Tersenyum kecil namun tampak manis, Sakura yang masih mengelus punggung pemuda itu menyahuti. "Kau begitu _popular_, aku jadi takut untuk dekat-dekat denganmu." Ejeknya, gadis itu mendengar dengusan geli Sasuke dari jarak ini. Membuatnya mau tak mau tersenyum lagi, jauh lebih lebar. "Tapi sekarang, aku tak perduli. Aku tak akan pernah menjaga jarak darimu, sekalipun gadis-gadis itu mencoba mengulitiku."

Sasuke melepas pelukan mereka. Keduanya berpandangan. Sakura tersenyum penuh arti, dan Sasuke yang menahan dirinya untuk tak tersenyum lebar. Pemuda itupun akhirnya memilih tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terulur mengacak-acak kecil pucuk kepala Sakura.

Pemuda itu menarik nafasnya lalu berdehem kecil untuk meminimalisir suaranya yang entah kenapa terasa tercekat di tenggorokkannya.

"Nomormu, boleh aku minta nomormu?"

Dan ketika hujan itu perlahan reda, senyuman manis Sakura tersungging penuh arti ketika menanggapi kalimat Sasuke barusan. Tuhan itu adil, jika kau tak bisa masuk di kehidupannya di masa lalu, maka masuklah di kehidupannya yang sekarang. Siapa tahu masa depannya akan jauh lebih terang saat kau ada.

Kepala merah jambu itu mengangguk, senyuman manisnya yang terkulum menambah kesan manis di wajahnya. Setelah hari ini, semoga Tuhan memberikan cukup kesabaran pada gadis merah jambu ini. Amin.

**THE END**

**XxxX**

Hello, salam kenal ya. Ini hanya pemberian kecil dari Yusha. Selamat ya! Terimakasih untuk partisipasinya dalam _**Contest BTC II **_tahun ini. Dan well, semoga suka sama ceritanya ya ^^

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa lagi semua.

Salam hangat panitia

_**Yusha Daesung **_


End file.
